Bonito día
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Hace un bonito día. Y ni el marimo, ni las anguilas, ni los Suzukis-san, ni la muralla china en escala, ni el tren en movimiento, ni la cocina, ni la sala, ni todo eso amontonado en el cuarto de Misaki lo logran inspirar. Sufre falta de inspiración, falta de Misaki. Dedicado a Manny Heatlook.
1. uno de tres

**Cronopios de la autor: Ohayo. **Ya no me gusta escribir notas antes o al finalizar las historias, me gustan más cuando pasamos directo a la acción, pero creo que por ser el primer capitulo merecemos un pequeño dialogo lector-escritor. Últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre, benditas vacaciones, y he estado leyendo textos de esta pagina. Entre todos los textos me encontré uno que me gusto mucho.

Quiero aclarar, pero poco falta para que la autor entre a mi canon de escritores predilectos. Sin embargo, dicho texto (pongámosle Fanfic) realmente me cautivo. Se me hizo uno de las historias más tiernas que hay. Inclusive, tengo la costumbre de leerles a mis sobrinos (niños de no más de seis años), y decidí que el texto era lo suficiente bueno para leérselos a mis pequeños pedacitos de cielo (¡Ay! Que mariquita soné), y a ellos les encanto (obviamente que omite muchas partes). Pero bueno, ahora siento que éste cronopio parece más bien una carta de amor, otra vez.

Sin más, 'Bonito Día', nació un 'bonito día' de junio cuando salí al patio de mi casa y leí el capitulo numero cinco de una historia de Manny Heatlook. Ella prometió que continuaría esa historia que tanto me gusta, y entonces yo me puse feliz. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que hacemos los escritores (o aficionados a la escritura) para poder sacar la maldita inspiración que a veces nos falta, y bueno, sí ponemos todos lo anterior (una buena lectura, el dialogo con una buena escritora, un día bonito) en una licuadora, le aumentamos algunos cigarros, desvelo, ocio y una hoja de Word en blanco,** obtenemos:**

**Bonito Día.**

**Por St. Yukionna.**

**1/3. (Uno de tres.)**

Como había sido siempre, refugiado en su propia coraza para no echar a perder lo que tenía. Claro, su coraza de materializaba en cuatros paredes, por el momento. Aunque desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos todo había cambiado. Desde luego tenía más obligaciones. Estar a cargo de una persona como aquel no era nada sencillo, él tenía que mostrarse maduro y llevar las riendas de la situación antes de que todo saliera de control.

Y en verdad era todo un suplicio. No podía evitarlo, porque una vez que comenzaba nada ni nadie lo podía detener. Ni siquiera él mismo se podía detener. Con esas caricias de suaves roces en la tersa piel, esas miradas que hubiesen sido marcadas como obscenas y toda esa música que ambos creaban en conjunto para armonizar la danza. Tener pensamientos como esos en ese momento era difícil. Sobre todo con tantos ojos sobre su espalda. Era sumamente difícil sobre llevar una situación así. Era sumamente difícil poder respirar el aire donde su aroma no estaba. Era sumamente difícil seguir existiendo sí él no andaba cerca.

En bastas palabras, era sumamente complicado ignorar el bonito día, estando solo en el gran departamento, tratando de encontrar un espacio para poder inspirarse. Y así termino recorriendo todas las habitaciones del gran departamento del que era dueño.

Primero había probado en la sala, la mayor parte del tiempo funcionaba. Pero el bonito día que se dejaba ver tras los cristales de la ventana le robaban la atención.

Después probó en la cocina... fue inútil, terminó por tomar café y fumar, comer las sobras de la comida de Misaki y tratar de cocinar, dejando en un verdadero desastre el área de trabajo de su pequeño amante.

La tercera opción: El cuarto de los Suzuki-san. Todo iba bien, llevaba dos páginas de su artículo, sin embargo, al notar que la habitación no estaba lo suficiente ventilada para los osos de felpa comenzó a sacarlos. Después notó que muchos no se les habían cambiado el listón desde meses atrás. Dos horas y cuatrocientos Suzukis después, el escritor veía satisfecho el ejército de adorables ositos de felpa que le miraban. Y ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cómo demonios los iba a regresar a su habitación? Y más importante que eso, ya no podía seguir escribiendo en aquel sitió. Tenía que volver a cambiar de escenario.

Y así lo hizo. Paso por la alcoba del tren pero el ruido lo distraía, en el de la muralla china en escala no había espacio, donde vivían los Marimos no podía dejar de verlos, con las anguilas pasaba lo mismo que con los Marimos.

Su odisea finalizó en el cuarto de su 'invitado permanente'; olía a _él_, una pócima perfecta para contrarrestar el grave padecimiento que día a día sufría "falta de Misaki". Claro que no había pasado por desapercibido el hecho que en cada habitación que recorrió había escrito una o dos paginas. Por lo que una brillante idea vino a su cabeza.

— Marimo... listo, Susukis-san... listo, muralla china... lista, anguilas... —alzó la mirada malva y la regresó a su enlistado—... listas, comida... lista, ahora solo falta hacer más grande la vía del tren —dejó caer las hojas de papel al poco espacio que quedaba en la recién abarrotada alcoba de Misaki.

Entró corriendo con cuidado de no resbalar por el agua que había regado al trasladar una de las peceras del Marimo hasta la habitación de Misaki, y abrió de golpe la puerta del lugar donde corría el tren. Sacó una caja que había por ahí y comenzó a construir unas vías que daban una inmensa corrida, pasando por el pasillo hasta el otro extremo de la segunda planta del departamento donde estaba el piso de Misaki.

Una vez terminada el escritor sonrió feliz y triunfal con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. Cogió las hojas y se sentó a escribir. Pero aún así... era demasiado difícil seguir escribiendo ahí. El Marimo amontonado junto a las anguilas que comenzaban a comerse a las hadas del mar, el tren que pasaba por encima de la muralla china que amenazaba con caerse, algunos Suzukis habían caído (y por ende se mancharon) dentro de la comida que había puesto por ahí y todo eso dentro de la pequeña pieza del joven universitario. Usagi-san no CABÍA de verdad ahí. Además...

Dejó que su vista viajara por los ventanales de la pieza. Hacía un bonito día.

Observó detenidamente todo el desastre que era la pieza del joven de ojos verdes. Después sobre su hombro, la cocina sucia, la sala invadida por el ejercito de Suzuki, los pasillos y escaleras llenos de agua y uno que otro Marimo caído. Gruñó.

— Sucio —suspiró y se puso de pie. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarse un baño.

Y así lo hizo, pero dentro de la bañera, el terrible padecimiento regresaba, la falta de Misaki lo iba a matar un día. Pero ese día en especial, era un bonito día. Sonrió mientras el agua tibia lavaba los residuos de arduo trabajo. Observó el reloj de pato que había cerca del toiler del baño. Apenas eran las 10:24, faltaba mucho para que regresara él.

Suspiró. Al salir del baño apreció que todo seguía igual de cómo lo había dejado, por lo que regresó a volverse a bañar. Pero al salir otra vez, todo seguía en las mismas circunstancias y Misaki no regresaba. Por lo que...

Quince minutos después de manejar en su convertible rojo. Se quitó los lentes mientras echaba hacía atrás la cabellera gris. Miró con superioridad a todos los que lo observaban. Cualquiera de esos podía pensar cosas impuras de SU Misaki. Observó de un lado al otro, y con paso elegante, se abrió andar hasta que encontró el sitió deseado.

— ¡¿Usami-sensei? —gritó un hombre de edad avanzada pero de elegante traje al igual que el escritor. A lo que este sonrió altanero.

— Hai... disculpe por haber venido sin avisar antes —fingió demencia.

— No... No por el contrario, siéntase como en su casa. Dígame que puede hacer este humilde servidor por usted —preguntó el mayor casi arrodillándose ante los pies del escritor _best selle_r del Japón.

— Pues vera hoy hace un bonito día y...

Diez minutos después. De una patada fue abierta la puerta, Kamijou se quedó con grueso diccionario en mano mientras que un estudiante de mediana edad cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero el tiempo se había detenido, y el importante escritor buscaba con la mirada algo.

— ¿U... Usa- Usagi-san...? —balbuceó la incrédula voz del estudiante de economía.

— Ahí estas —entró de forma rauda a la gran aula de clases. Tomó de la mano a uno de los estudiantes y cerró detrás de ellos la puerta.

Y ese fue Usami Akihiko entrando a la clase del profesor Kamijou Hiroki para secuestrar a T. Misaki, estudiante de la la ciudad de Tokio. Y todo, porqué hace un **_bonito día._**

_Continuara_.

No hace falta decir que ya tengo los dos siguientes capítulos, y que esta dedicado a Manny Heatlook. Y sólo porque es para ella prometo publicarlo completo.

Un cochino beso y gracias por leer.

Pd. Ya saben que obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo es gracias a la imaginación de Naka-sensei.

**Atte.**

**La santa hermana nieve.**  
_(St. Yukionna)_


	2. dos de tres

**Cronopios de la autor: Ohayo. Ñam **Ñam Ñam, siento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero tuve muchos contratiempos, además de que tenía sueño y hambre (?), es decir, cada vez que iba a coger el computador para subir la historia, me daba sueño y hambre xDDD

Pero aquí la tienen. Les mando un cochino beso, ya el proximo capitulo es el último, aunque sospecho hubiera quedado mejor como un one-shot, pero en fin, ya esta hecho. Le mando saludos especiales a **Manny**, a quien no le he podido dejar ni un review en su maravillosa historia. Espero el fic la haga feliz. Lo sentí un poco flojo ahora que leo el capitulo, veré si el siguiente lo mejoro un poco :3

Nos leemos, preciosos, y gracias por los review.

**Bonito Día.**

**Por St. Yukionna.**

**2/3. (Dos de tres.)**

.

_Como era de esperarse: Perro viejo no gana trucos nuevos, aunque en el caso del maestro Usami sería: Conejo viejo, no cambia hábitos. Lo sé, lo siento. Nunca he sido bueno para redactar mis pensamientos, inclusive para hablar. Tuve que tomar clases de morfología y léxico para poder aspirar a un puesto más alto en la editorial, y de paso, quitarme las molestas burlas del maestro Akihiko._

_Bueno, comencemos por las presentaciones: Mi nombre es Usami Misaki, tengo 38 años, soy de nacionalidad japonesa. Tengo un pequeño hijo... bueno ni tan pequeño, el próximo mes cumple trece y ya va a entrar en primer grado de educación media. Estudia en una de las escuelas cercanas al centro de Tokio, aunque si debemos ser sinceros, no estoy muy al tanto de la ubicación exacta del lugar, la persona encargada de eso, y para mi sorpresa, es mi esposo, Usami Akihiko. Sí, el sex-appel de la literatura contemporánea._

_Llevamos como mil años de casados, lo siento, lo siento otra vez, me gusta exagerar las cosas. Pero la verdad es que después de diez años dejamos de contar el tiempo, a mí no me importa cuanto tiempo es lo que celebramos, me interesa estar con él y amarlo. Aunque él se empeña en celebrarlo de forma ostentosa y despampanante. Cada año empeora. Apenas el año pasado lo tuve que detener ya que estaba a nada de comprar la torre Eiffel de París. Claro, el pequeño Kuma, nuestro hijo, se emocionó ante la idea de poder llevar la torre Eiffel hasta la casa. Y es que a pesar de que no comparten lazos sanguíneos, Kuma tiene todas las malditas actitudes egocéntricas de Akihiko-baka, perdón, del maestro Akihiko._

_"Osito" como le decimos de cariño a nuestro hijo, llego a nosotros después de que sus padres naturales murieran en un accidente de trafico. Nos enteramos un día que fuimos a cenar con Kamijou-sensei y su pareja el doctor Nowaki; éste último, fue el que saco el tema a relucir, ya que había llegado tarde a la reunión y se excusó diciendo que había llegado una familia completa a emergencia y hubo que atenderlos, apenas de milagro habían logrado salvar al hijo más pequeño, pero que ningún otro familiar había sobrevivido._

_Se me acongojó el corazón, sin duda, pero más triste fue saber que el pequeño quedaría en manos del gobierno ya que no se había logrado localizar a los familiares. No se tocó el tema después de eso. Pero una vez más, el instinto de Usagi-san me sorprendió al darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien conmigo, y yo que creí podía disimular bien... pfff..._

_"¿Qué te parece?" me preguntó esa noche mientras se quitaba la corbata y la doblaba sobre la mesa._

_"¿Qué me parece qué?" estaba un poco distraído después de la cena._

_"Tengamos un hijo..." comentó el maestro y yo terminé lanzándole su pijama al rostro._

_"Baka, soy hombre por sí no te has dado cuenta, y no tenemos mucho tiempo libre para cuidar un bebe" expuse ligeramente afectado._

_"Ese niño necesita un hogar" me sorprendió la seriedad con que hablaba Usagi, que no me di cuenta en el momento en que estaba sentado a un lado de mí y me estrechaba contra su calido pecho desnudo. "Creo que es tiempo que los Marimos regresen al mar, y esa habitación quedara desocupada"_

_"Akihiko-san, apenas me doy tiempo para cuidarlo a usted y a las anguilas... no tendría tiempo para cuidar a un niño" se me quebró la voz en la última palabra y Usagi-san me alejó de él con delicadeza._

_"Yo lo cuidaré mientras tú sigues trabajando, Misaki"_

_Espérenme dos segundos. Aún me da risa ese comentario, inclusive leerlo me da risa. Sí, estoy llorando de la risa. Cómo sí el baka de verdad pudiera cuidar algo. Lo dice el tío que no sabe discernir entre una taza térmica y una común. Pero continuamos._

_"Usagi-san... no creo... no creo que sea lo más adecuado"_

_"Misaki, ¿Recuerdas que ahora yo soy el que se encarga de cuidar al Marimo?" seguía hablando de forma sería y yo no lo podía creer. "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un niño?"_

_Suspiré, de pronto la ilusión quería llegar a los ojos del maestro escritor, y yo debía detenerlo antes de que se encaprichara con la idea y un infante saliera herido._

_"Usagi, solo una vez trató de limpiar UNA pecera de UN pequeño Marimo, y terminó por inundar todo TODO el departamento, aparte un niño no se puede comprar con un Marimo, los niños NO viven en una pecera"_

_"Pero podríamos adaptar una para que el niño viva ahí"_

_"¿Habla enserio?" pregunté mientras que me alejaba un poco de él para estudiarlo mejor. Y él, encendía un cigarro y me miraba de soslayo, su postura siempre elegante y el garbo orgulloso que tanto me gusta._

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_Y al día siguiente no se volvió a tocar el tema. Hasta que un día, al regresar a casa, los Marimos habían sido sacados de la habitación, y en su lugar, dos niños esperaban a que les diera de cenar, sí, Akihiko había hecho todo los trámites de adopción. Aunque por un momento temí a que en realidad él hubiera secuestrado al niño o algo así… por lo que me aseguré de que todo estuviera en regla… después de constatar el hecho, terminé por dejarme convencer ante las suplicas de Akihiko para que el niño se quedara con nosotros._

_Claro, los roles han cambiado conforme a pasado el tiempo, él sigue siendo el dominante, pero en ocasiones me gusta introducir los dedos por aquí y por allá. Él lo disfruta y a mí me basta con eso. En estos veinte años he aprendido a valorar los preciosos momentos que paso a su lado. Desde sus gruñidos por la mañana como el temperamental gusto por los juguetes, que no ha ido en desincremento en los últimos años. Por el contrario, incremento gracias a Kuma. Ambos se van a la juguetería y la cierran para que esos dos puedan despilfarrar el dinero que guardó de las ganancias que los libros de Usagi-san obtiene… todo esfuerzo para guardar algo de dinero para su vejez parece inutil._

_Fue más o menos hace diez años atrás, acaba de cumplir treinta y ya me habían ascendido en el departamento de ventas, al parecer Yokozawa-san, el que antes tenía mi puesto, se había retirado al igual que Takano-san, jefe editor de la división Emerald, había sido todo un verdadero caos. Por lo que las últimas dos semanas había pasado mucho tiempo en la oficina, apenas lograba ver a Akihiko-san, y éste comenzaba a ponerme de los pelos con sus absurdas deducciones, que iban desde que lo engañaba hasta que ya quería dejarlo, no cambiaba en nada nuestra relación. Aunque algo tenía de cierto sus palabras, lo había descuidado mucho._

_ No me había dado cuenta en el momento en que Usagi-san ya no escribía más, es decir, no publicaba. Se la pasaba escribiendo pero ya no publicaba nada. No después de ganar el premio de literatura internacional. Por lo que en última instancia decidí que era tiempo de tomar el control de nuestra relación sexual y ser quien…_

— ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! —gritó Misaki mientras estrujaba una hoja de papel en sus manos, mientras que estaba a nada de arrancarle la cabeza al escritor solo con la mirada.

El maestro akihiko encendió un cigarro, mientras que exhalaba lentamente el humo por la nariz, le dio una mirada al iracundo estudiante universitario.

— ¿No te gusto? —interrogó de lo más calmado—. Pensé que te gustaría…

— ¿Quién mierda crees que va a hacer todas TODAS esas malditas perversiones? —dijo el estudiante agitando las hojas del texto impreso, el escritor daba una calada de forma despreocupada a su cigarrillo.

— En San Francisco es legal casarse, podemos ir allá y después adoptar un niño… —acotó sonriendo. Haber llevado a Misaki al parque para que leyera su nueva historia no había sonado tan mala idea, adoraba escuchar la voz enargumena del menor reclamándole, ya que esa misma voz más tarde se encontraría gimiendo suavemente.

— Además… esa loca idea de tener un hijo… ¿Qué hay de eso? —Misaki tomó aire suficiente mientras volvía a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, recargándose y es que a pesar de su terriblemente prepotente pero a la vez delicada actitud no quería alejarse de él. Suspiró y dobló la hoja del texto incompleto mientras que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el regazo del escritor que sorprendido retiró el cigarro de sus labios para que las cenizas no volaran hasta el rostro de su joven arrendado. Misaki cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave brisa que acariciaba al parque donde estaban lo arrullara.

— ¿Piensas dormir? —preguntó suavemente acariciando con esas manos suyas los cabellos castaños del menor.

— Sí… últimamente no estoy durmiendo bien, por culpa de cierto tío pervertido que me explota hasta los huesos… —remarcó con fuerza la última palabra.

— ¿Estuvo mal que te sacara de clases?

Takashi abrió los ojos y sonrió con debilidad viendo la copa del árbol que tenía como refugió y brindaba su reconfortante sombra, la luz del sol quedaba atrapada entre las enmarañadas ramas y las hojas verde vivo. Dio una mirada a los ojos malva que lo contemplaban y volvió a cerrar los propios. Sabía que en la mente del escritor aquel momento se iba a convertir en una escena super "caliente" entre Akihiko y Misaki, los protagonistas de las novelas LB que solía escribir, pero… realmente no le importaba, ya se había acostumbrado.

— Esta bien… después de todo, hace un bonito día…

_Continuara_.

Un cochino beso y gracias por leer.

Pd. Ya saben que obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo es gracias a la imaginación de Naka-sensei.

**Atte.**

**La santa hermana nieve.**  
_(St. Yukionna)_

_Reviews._

_Pamys-chan. _Sí, Usagi esta un poco loco xD por eso me gusta mucho ese pj, espero ser igual de loco que él algún día :3 Gracias por leer mi loca historia x3

_5nami5_. Yo también adoro ver a Usagi-san posesivo, je je je y en el siguiente capitulo lo verás más posesivo xDDD, nos leemos, gracias por el review, linda.

_Manny._ Por el contrario, gracias a ti por darnos una historia tan buena como la de "le pettite", me fascina, solo que ahorita por la universidad y el trabajo, me he visto en vuelta en una serie de problemas que no me dejan respirar, pero, ahí la llevamos... te mando un beso bien grande y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Saludos, linda. :3

**Followrs**. quiero agradecer a los chicos que siguen mi historia, así como los que le dieron like. En verdad, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentirme, los quiero mucho por permitirme robarles un poquito de su tiempo con esta humilde historia que me nace del corazón, si, soné cursi y no me importa. Espero regresar pronto y que sigan conmigo. Un beso y nos estamos leyendo, prettys x3


End file.
